The Lilly Kane Murder
by Emma Blackthorne
Summary: Meet rebellious Lilly Kane, the year before she was brutally murdered by Aaron Echolls. Lilly Kane is sick of being treated like she was trash for no good reason. Being a dramatic teenager, she decides it is time to give everyone a reason. The is the tale of Lilly's journey, spent with her best friend Veronica Mars, her boyfriend Logan Echolls and her little brother Duncan Kane.
1. Veronica- New Years

**Veronica**

Lilly danced around the room with Veronica, slipping and sliding on the floor boards. When the song was over, they held hands and bowed to the audience, panting. Their boyfriends, Duncan and Logan sat laughing on the floor. "Your turn." Lilly said when she sat down. "Although no one could ever do a better dance than we did!" Logan snorted and stood up. "Have you met me? I make walking look like a stupid dance. Imagine what I could do when I was trying." Duncan stood up as well. "Also you two laughed too much. Ronnie almost collapsed at one point. I think that a monkey could do better than that." Veronica adopted a hurt look "I am wounded Duncan, wounded. In fact I might die right here that insult wounded me so much."

It was Duncan's turn to snort. "If the day came that you dropped dead from an insult then that would be the day I died laughing."

"Will you two just begin?! Someone who did not know you better might think that you were trying to delay us, although of course those who do know you would never think that." Lilly said innocently.

"You're just trying to get us to say that you won this year Dirty Dancing contest. Even though we haven't gone yet." Logan put the music in and took her place. When the music began, she and Duncan did the funniest, stupidest dancing any of them had ever seen.

Almost unable to breath from laughing too much, Lilly and Veronica admitted defeat. "Told you we would win!" Logan said, also giggling. The DD contest was tradition for the four friends. Every New Year's Eve, at 11 o'clock they tried to out dance each other to keep themselves awake for the New Year. It always ended with a huge mess and giggling fit.

Veronica heard the start of the count down on the almost muted TV, and shouted to her friends "Quick, turn the sound up! It is almost mid-night!" They crowded around the TV, jostling each other to get a good position. "5…..4…..3…2….1! Happy near year everyone!" Said the TV reporter. There were shots of New year's celebrations all around the world before Logan finally picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

Lilly had a sip of the champagne they had stolen her parents and passed it to Logan. "Do you think we should go out? I'm bored and it's a new year, why not have some fun." Logan quickly agreed with her. "Yeah we need to see if the New Year will be the start of a new Neptune. Who knows, maybe all the assholes will have moved away or something."

"Dude, I really don't think that now is the time. How about in the morning?" Duncan suggested. "Yeah I agree with Duncan. Maybe you have drunk enough already, Lilly. You usually don't start suggesting stupid things till one."

Lilly just laughed and said "And maybe you haven't had enough."

In the morning they all quietly crept back to their beds before Lilly and Duncan's parents got up. They had stayed up all night, talking, laughing, giggling and kissing. Although any idiot could tell that Logan was in love with Lilly, they were always breaking up and getting back together. Lilly went through a lot of guys and Logan could not help but display some interest when another cute girl walked into a room, creating a big problem between the couple. Veronica honestly could not understand how they could stand it. Duncan could barely even look at another girl and she had never had never felt this way about someone before.

When the Kane parents were gone, they went to Neptune's best breakfast parlor, hung over but happy. When they were finished, Logan and Lilly had a fight at the end, although no one knew what it was about. They made up almost immediately, like they usually do and decided that it was time to sleep off the all the New Year fun. After managing to stumble home and pass out on her bed, Veronica felt better. She had a family dinner with her parents, The Sheriff and his Wife as they were often called and called Duncan before she went to bed. "How was your day she asked?" She asked. "Did Celeste list all the ways that you could get a better girlfriend?" Duncan chuckled and replied "No, although she did mention a few "more suitable" girls at school that would make _great _girlfriends." Veronica laughed softly, then sobered up. "I missed you." She told him. "I missed you too."

She spent the next few days with Duncan and Lilly, enjoying the last few moments before school started. They mainly hung out at Veronica's house, since the Kane's nosy parents weren't around and no one knew where Veronica lived so they couldn't bother them. Her house was often a refuge for the children when their parents were being overbearing. The few times they hung out at the Kane's house they holed up in Lilly's room or went swimming, making the most of the few hot days they had left.

Sadly, soon it was time to go back to school. Mostly Veronica just spent class time with Duncan, but she spent as much time as she could with Lilly and Logan as well.


	2. Eva- The new girl

_Hey guys, I was wondering if you could give me some feed back about my story. I am trying really hard to get it right. Also, how many times a week should I update? Once, twice?_

**Eva**

Eva Harrows was not an idiot. She was not dumb, moronic or even stupid. Despite what many people thought, she was not "easy". She was not a slut, or a whore or any other name they could think of. She was just Eva Harrows. No other name, just Eva.

Sitting alone at lunch, she looked around and tried to figure out the social groups. It really wasn't that hard. It was obvious, the rich and popular kids sitting on a raised platform and the rest of the kids sitting everywhere else. Sometimes at a new school she fitted right in with the popular crowd but sometimes she was a weird loner. It just sepent on the school. Her dad had confirmed that they were staying in Neptune until she finished high school so she was determined to make an effort. She was sick and tired of being an outcast.

Eva walked up to a table with a couple of preppy blondes and their boyfriends. "Hi guys. My name is Eva. I'm new here. Is this seat taken or am I allowed to sit here…..? The girl who was sitting on her boyfriend's lap moved over and said "Of _course_ you can sit there! I think everyone in Neptune high has sat there at one point or another. Veronica and Duncan _insist_ that we make everyone feel welcome at our table. Also, I'm Lilly. This is Logan, my boyfriend, Duncan, my little brother and Veronica, my best friend and little brother's girlfriend." Lilly pointed to the bot on her lap, the other boy and the other preppy blonde while she was talking. Eva sat down. "Thank you for letting me sit here. As the new girl, I was wondering if there were any secrets you could clue me in on about Neptune high. I hate not knowing which teacher is serious when they threaten to send you to the principal's office." The girl named Veronica laughed and replied "I would but it would take all week. Neptune seriously needs to cut back on its secrets. I'll just tell you the three most important. 1. Never sit with anyone but us. 2. If you can't be bothered doing all of your homework just tell the trenchers you were having trouble at home and they will give you an extra day. 3. Don't forget to suck up to Duncan and Lil—ly!" She said, sing-songing the last bit and jumping to avoid a slap from Lilly. "Why would I want to suck up to Duncan and Lilly?" Eva asked obviously confused. Logan gave her a "duh, isn't this obvious" look and told her "To get access to their pool? To make sure you always have a good friend watching your back? Or maybe to have the bragging rights of being BFFs with the two richest kids in Neptune."

Eva stared open mouthed at them. Duncan laughed along with Lilly, Logan and Veronica and said "You really didn't know? Honestly, most of the kids that sit here just want me to loan them a couple hundred dollars. It is nice to know that you are different." Eva finally managed to shut her mouth and smiled at the table full of giggling teenagers. "What is your last name? I might have heard of you." Veronica have Eva a sly look and replied "Kane. Their last name is Kane." Again Eva's mouth fell wide open. "You really need to stop doing that, or you well make a habit of it." Lilly advised her. Eva tried to get words through her open mouth but was having trouble. "Y-y-yo-o-ur last n-n-n-name is Kane? M-my dad works for them! He is the head of research!"

"Oh I know him! Kevin Harrows, right? He has come up with great ideas and is a great scientist. I heard that he keeps getting moved from office to office to teach junior and senior researches how to do their job properly." Eva sighed and nodded. "Yeah that's him. This is hopefully going to be the longest time I stay in one place for." Duncan gave her a cheeky look and said "Well why don't we make it enjoyable, huh?"


	3. Duncan- Study group

The new girl, Eva, was in two if his classes. She seemed nice enough, although he wasn't sure that she didn't know that they were the heirs to the Kane fortune. She and Veronica had gotten on especially well, which was enough for recommendation for him. Veronica was a great judge of character. He had always admired Veronica, ever since they were five and she had single headedly found a way to sneak into the kitchen and steal some chocolate. Although Veronica tended to hang out with Lilly, her best friend, rather than him he still spent a lot of time with her. In late primary school, it occurred to him that he might be devolving different feelings for her. When he confessed to Lilly, she had encouraged him to act on them, but Duncan thought that they were too young to be going on dates, even though Lilly's first date was in year four. Finally, half way through their first year of high school, he worked up the courage to ask her to the movies. She gladly accepted, inflating both his ego and his confidence. They had been together ever since, not on-and-off like Logan and Lilly. He had never really been able to look at other girls, even before had started dating Veronica. He knew that he was her first boyfriend, just like she was his first girlfriend, so maybe she had had feelings for him too, but never known about them or acted upon them. Anyway he knew he shouldn't ponder those things. It was better just to be happy with what he has, which in this case was an incredibly cute, caring, kind, amazing girlfriend that the thought he might be in love with.

They rode home in Logan's pretentious, yellow jeep like they did every day, the girls gossiping in the back while he and Logan talked about manly things like surfing in the front. They had soon arrive at Logan's for their daily "study" session. When Lilly and Logan had finally excused themselves for some privacy, Duncan and Veronica forgot about homework and started talking. "What do you think about the new girl? Eva, was it?" Veronica asked. Duncan shrugged. "I don't know, aren't you the impressions girl?" Veronica gave him a modest smile and replied "I know, I know but I wanted to hear what you thought. I think that she is nice, if a little distant. Probably because she has moved so much. At least she will be here until the end of high school." Duncan nodded. He had noticed some of what Veronica had mentioned but he never could be as perceptive as she could. "Do you think that we will like her?"

At that Veronica gave him a big smile, laughed and said "I think we will."

After that there wasn't much convocation until the front door opened. Duncan and Veronica leaped apart and they could hear the tell-tail sound of Lilly and Logan falling off the bed and swearing. Lin Echolls, Logan's mum walked into the room. "Oh, hello Duncan, Veronica." She said with surprise. "I didn't know that you were coming over today." Duncan looked at the ground sheepishly. "We usually come to Logan's house after school to study. We must have stayed later than usual." Duncan looked at the clock as he said this and found that he was right. It was half past five, at least 15 minutes later then they usually stayed. Veronica shuffled her feet and refused to meet Duncan's eye. "I'll go get Lilly so we can go."


	4. Lilly- The dream

That night I had a dream. Actually, it felt more like a promotion. In it, I had just called out to Aaron, Logan's, dad. I had jumped onto the bed in the Echolls family pool house and was staring at the ceiling but saw a suspicious cable stretching from the fan to a book case. The cable seemed to disappear into a crack in the middle. I pried the book case apart to find a camera and some videos and somehow knew that Aaron had been videoing us together in bed. I grabbed the tapes and ran. It then skipped over the next few hours until Aaron found me by my pool. I teased and taunted him when he asked for the tapes back and told him that he could watch them along with the rest of the world on the internet. He was so mad that he bashed my head in with an ashtray. I woke up when my body hit the ground, shaking and covered in sweat.

I stayed I bed for a while, trying to get over the dream but eventually I gave up. I slid out of bed and put on one of my customary skimpy outfits, specially chosen to annoy my mother. I then headed down for breakfast. "Hi darling mother." I said as I saw Celeste, my mum coming back from her morning walk. I swung myself into a bar stool, showing as much skin as possible to induce a lip purse from Celeste. "Lilly. Aren't you supposed to be asleep? You are never up this early." I gave her a nonchalant shrug. "I thought that I could have breakfast at Ronnie's house before Duncan steals her away from me again." I earned myself another lip purse from her mother by mentioning Duncan and Veronica. My mother felt very threatened by the idea that Duncan could love another girl as much as he loved her. "Well off you go then. I hope you have a lovely day." I rolled my eyes. Celeste trying to get rid of me as quickly as possible, just like normal.

I drove to Veronica's house, yelling along with the radio. I saw a lot of light turn on as she slowly drove down the residential streets. I relished the feeling of pissing people and had since I was small. I arrived at V's house early, although not so early that there wasn't activity in the house. The Mars were a busy family. I hopped out of my car and stalked up the side walk to Veronica's house. I banged on the door until V's dad, Sherriff Mars, opened the door. "Hello sir," I said sweetly. "How are you this fine, fine morning? Sorry for the late drop in. I thought that Veronica could use some moral support before she had to face the dreaded monster otherwise known as school." Sherriff Mars smiled and let me inside. "A pleasure as all ways, Lilly."

I sat at down at the table, already half full with pancakes, toast, juice and cereal. Nibbling on a piece of toast, I waited for V to emerge from her room. I knew that if I went in before she was out and ready, I would be subjected to the silent treatment, which was usually a price that I was willing to pay, but today I needed Veronica to listen to what I was going to say.

When V finally sat down at the table, I smiled. She shot me a suspicious look, since she knew full well that I wasn't a morning person.

"Just spit it out. I know that you are dying to anyway." She said, leaning closer so her parents didn't hear what we were saying.

"I had a dream last night," I began with, seeing her rolling her eyes before I had even finished my sentence. "Please listen! It was really freaky. Anyway, in it, I had been sleeping with Aaron-"

She interrupted me before I could finish. "Aaron? As in Logan's dad?" She asked me, eyes wide.

"Yes. Keep up. So I was waiting for him to could so we could sleep together again, but I noticed a cable, which lead to a bunch of tapes of us sleeping together. I took them and later on, he found me. When I wouldn't give them to him, he bashed my head in with an ashtray. I woke up when my body kit the concrete. The worst thing was, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like it was going to come true, like I was watching my own death."

"God Lilly, that sounds awful. No wonder you're up and at my house so early. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and replied "No, I think that you being here for me is enough."  
>Veronica squeezed me tighter "I will always be here for you Lilly." She whispered in my ear.<p> 


	5. Logan- The change

It took Logan awhile to notice that Lilly was acting weirdly. And when he did notice, it wasn't her unusual behaviour that tipped him off. It was the looks that Veronica was giving her, a protective ones, like she was made of fragile glass, and if anyone said even one thing wrong, she would break. Veronica never usually looked at Lilly like that, it was usually full of love and happiness. When he started to realise that the girls were not behaving as they normally were, he started wondering. He started observing. He saw that, every so often, Lilly would shoot him an uncomfortable look, and never touched him. He saw that Veronica would often stare into the distance, then shake herself out of it and try to join the conversation.

When Logan eventually worked up the courage to ask Lilly what was wrong, he could tell that it was too late. Lilly had closed up, and he knew it before the words had even left his mouth. She had withdrawn, re-building the walls he knew had crumbled slightly. She avoided him for a while, a low tactic Lilly almost never stooped to, but when she did see him she pretended that it never happened. When she sensed that he had dropped it, she came back to him like nothing had ever happened.

Over the next few weeks, he could sense a change in Lilly. It wasn't obvious, only noticeable from a few small remarks and expressions. She was more reckless, and Logan knew that a something was about to change that could never be undone.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_I have a couple of apologies to make._

_Firstly, sorry for taking so long to put the second chapter up. I was going to wait until a few more people read it, then I forgot, and thought I had already put it up._

_Secondly, sorry for not talking or putting any personal comments at the bottom of my chapters, I had put them on the doc manager or whatever it is called a long time before a uploaded them, so I couldn't put any in._

_Thirdly, sorry that this update is so short. It is really an introduction for the next chapter, which is going to take place a couple of weeks ahead of this one, when Lilly's behaviour has become more erratic and reckless. Thank you to any and all who have read this far and please review! I would love to hear you thought on the story, anything that you want to tell me I want to hear._


End file.
